fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Magnemite
(Pokémon)|Nintendo= }} Magnemite (Japanese: コイル Coil) is a dual-type Electric/Steel Pokémon, and prior to Generation II, a pure Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves into Magneton starting at level 30, which evolves into Magnezone when leveled up in either Mt. Coronet, Chargestone Cave, Kalos Route 13, or New Mauville. Biology Magnemite is a seemingly robotic life form that has a gray, spherical metal body with horseshoe magnets on each side and a single, large eye. It has three Phillips head screws on its body: two near the bottom of its body, and the other on top of its head and looks similar to an antenna. The two bottom screws serve no noticeable purpose, although they may be its feet as the Pokédex identifies a footprint similar to that of the screw's head. Even though Magnemite and its evolved forms are mechanical creatures, the anime has shown that it has emotions and a way of reproducing. It has even exhibited the need to eat, although its main form of nutrients is electrical currents. It is commonly found in locations such as power plants or caves with a strong magnetic field. Despite its modern, artificial appearance, Magnemite has been depicted in carvings discovered at the Ruins of Alph, and has been present in AZ's retelling of the Kalos war, indicating it has existed for at least 3,000 years. The magnetic units on Magnemite's body create electromagnetic waves that allow it to defy gravity and can potentially disrupt electrical equipment. Magnemite is not known to be unnecessarily aggressive, but may approach Trainers with little notice. It can be attracted to anything emitting electricity or a magnetic field, including gadgets such as a Pokétch. It has even been shown to be attracted to electric Pokémon producing such fields. In the care of a Trainer, it can be a devoted fighter. However, it has been demonstrated that it may be deterred unless a strong bond is formed with its Trainer. If a wild Magnemite is approached, it may simply flee on rare occasions, as Magnemite do not care for interaction. However, if attacked, it will start retaliation with non-damaging moves. In Pokemon Stardust Version and Pokemon Comet Version, Magnemite adapted to life in the forest to become Suiseian Magnemite. Suiseian Magnemite appear similar to regular Magnemite, but appear to be made out of wood. Statistics Magnemite Trivia *In Generation V, Magnemite was the most traded Pokémon on the GTS. This is probably due to what is known as the Magnemite chain/coil: a scheme by which players could increase the number of visitors to their Join Avenue in Black 2 and White 2 by trading Magnemite on the GTS. The scheme originated with Japanese players and became popular worldwide. *Magnemite and its evolution Magneton are two of the few Pokémon that had their cry changed slightly in Generation III. This was due to Generation III utilizing a better sound effects game engine and newer game system. *In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Magnemite was originally known as "Coil", from its Japanese name. *As of Generation II, no other Pokémon have the the same type combination as Magnemite and Magneton. *Despite most of Magnemite's Pokédex entries saying they are able to float through the air by employing powerful electromagnetic waves or even anti-gravity, Magnemite does not have the Ability Levitate, and so they are still affected by Earthquake or other Ground-type moves. However, as of Generation IV, Magnemite can learn Magnet Rise, which simulates Levitate for five turns. Gallery Artwork 081MagnemiteDreamWorld.png|Dream World Artwork Sprites 081.gif|Generation V 081Magnemite.gif|Generation VI }}